The Wierd Kid
by Piagetheanon
Summary: The difficult and wonderful parts of Being the odd one out. People reach out, and Fang thanks them for it ;
1. the beginning

The Wierd Kid

Macey101catlover

inspired by:

Ultrasound by:

Weebl

Theres a Weird kid in every class, but in my 4th grade, our weird kid was unexplainable. He had black, messy hair and brown ( almost black) eyes that ALWAYS knew when you were staring.

He had dark purple cresents under his eyes, too. His lips were tan, and his teeth were bleach - white. He was tallest, but I was second. He also like, ALWAYS wore black. He had a thin face, and a long jaw

with a pointed nose, like and evil scientist. But being a girl, I could'nt talk about him, cause then... that would make ME weird, you know? But I still think about him.

If he caught me staring (usually in math) He would slightly turn his head and raise an eyebrow. I would blush and go back to whatever I was doing, but when I glance a minute later, he is often smiling.

Once during "free time" after class I was drawing, very peacfully, i might add, I happened to look at his picture. It was a fantastic drawing of a weird machine. I started to study his eyes, and once again, NO PUPILS!... or at least I could'nt see them. His eyes dart toward me, but he did'nt turn his head. I blush any ways, knowing he had seen me. Oh, I guess I forgot to say he sits next to me. Every one kepps telling me how sorry they are for me, but I really dont see the dark side.

The other day we were playing a multiplying game in class and Him and a mean girl named Laylee were up. I knew he saw her bully me after school the other day, because when he was walking up there, he glanced at me as if to say : "Don't worry" or something.

It comforted me. When she walked up there and grabbed her shirt and said, "I hope you learned your times tables, BEEYATCH!" I gasp and cover my mouth but giggle softly.

0_oo_0

In fith grade he had grown taller, but so had I. All the girls started "developing", but the guys just got more annoying. As stlkaer as I was, I made up stories about the wierd kid. Hey, my WHOLE FAMILY does that. If a guy was speeding, we would say:

"Maybe his wife is in labor," or if a person is crying at a county fair:

"Got dumped". Soo I was saying things like 'Maybe he gets abused' or 'Maybe he didnt do homework 'till late'. The craziest thought was:

'Maybe he is building a machine for some crazy use'.

0_oo_0

One time he fell asleep in class, and the teacher was walking around. Surley she would see him sleeping. I cautiously reached out a finger and poked his forearm. I looked at his face, he looked so darn peaceful. I pushed him with both hands. He groans a little and moves. The teacher was almost to us. I took out my VERY sharp pencil and thought _SORRY KID! _and used it like a pin & stuck him with it. He gasps and bolts upright in his chair, then sucks in a breath.

"oowwwww!" He said out loud. People start laughing and I stand up and yell

"ITS NOT FUNNY! Why are you all so mean?" The teacher looks down on both of us, and sends us to the office. From then on, I stuck to him like glue.

0_oo_0

"What is your name?" I say finally. He turns his head and blankly says

"Why do you want to know my name?" I open my mouth, but nothing comes out, so I shut it quickly. I look at my shoes and whisper

"Never mind," and about 5 minutes later he speaks up.

"my name is Nick, but you can calll me Fang," I look over at him, he is smiling, but like a small grin. Then, a big buff bald guy comes in the front doors. I look at all his tattoos and gape. They were every were!

I feel Fang stiffen and suck in a breath when he sees the guy. I look over at Fang and whisper "Fang...?" He darts his eyes over at me without trning his head again. I knew, right then that guy was trouble. The desk lady gestures for both of us to go with him. WHAT? was she insane? I dont even know this guy! I shrug and get up and follow the guy with Fang in tow into a gray room. He shuts the door behind us. He paces the room and stops in front of Fang. He grin in a sly way and Messes up Fang's hair.

"How 'you been doing Nickyyy?" He sounded drunk 0_0 . Disgusted, Fang swishes his head away. Suddenly, the guy smacks Fang across the cheek, and Fang falls, not at all expecting it. I gasp and yell

"HEY!" Fang looks up at me with a red blotch on his cheek. He mouthes the word "NO!" I look the guy in the eyes and he says

"whose thiis? Your girlfriend?" he gurglus. He stretches his hand back, ready to smack me too, but I catch it in mid - swing. the guys eyes widen as I twist his arm behind his back. I the climb up and whisper/growl in his ear

"LEAVE FANG AND I ALONE!" then, I kick the back of his knee, causing him to fall on his back. I walk around him and spit

"And I'm NOT his girlfriend!" I grab Fang and we run out the front door of school. He loooks at me wide eyed.

I srug and say

"My parents had me take street fighting lessons". It was about the time they released us anyway.

And I'll tell you what, WE were bestfriends ever since.

0_oo_0

**HOW WAZ IT? you all should look up the song! Its awesome (& look up Narwhals, too)**

**WARNING!**

**The song:Ultrasound**

**is extrememly attictive!**

**:D**


	2. he is so emo

It's now the 6th grade, and me and Fang have only gotton closer. He lives at my house after his parents went in jail for child abuse. But any way, we have almost EVERY class together, and for once, I found a peice of paper in his binder. What he wrote on it scared me to death, but luckily, it looked SUPER old.

**B is for Brain, Cause I got Brain Damage.**

**I'm deranged, insane, 'Got cerebrum like a cabage.**

**H is for Honesty, I'm not gonna hide it.**

**The doc gave me some Prozac, Cause my life is undecided.**

**R is for relationships and mine are nonexsitant,**

**Cause my friends and my weman, I like to keep them distant.**

[WHAT FRIENDS!]

**S is for Solitary, I live in isolation.**

**Building beats, Making treats,**- LOL** Causing waves like raideation.**

**My sound travels through walls, beats drop like water falls,**

**Stand tall, never fall, Razor blades and shopping malls. **

**Suicide, DJs die, cut like vinals super fly.**

**Time to die, close my eyes.**

**All I want is for my sound, to multiply.**

That was the first part, but what scared me was the second part:

**D is for death, because DEATH IS CERTAIN.**

**Even Free - houses, sometimes have to close the curtin.**

**G is for Glory, because my fate will be gory **

**If I do a Kurt Cabain to leave behind my story.**

[I almost puked when I looked that up]

The rest of it was was fine, but you can guess what I did.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I yell standing up on the picnic table behind the school were we wait for my mom to pick us up. People started looking in our derection. His eyes wander from his drawing and widen as they look across the paper. Instead of reacting, he grabs his black backpack and bolts to my moms car. I grab my things and stomp after him.

"How did you guy's days go?" My mom says looking back at us so she could back out of the grassy feild. We bolth mumble an annoyed

"good"

As we pull into the drive way, Fang pipes up and asks if we can go to the park.

"You guys can, I have to go to work, be back by 5:00", We nod and change our clothes. I walk into my pink room, stare at the the black & pink walls, the poster of Avril Lavinge, and pick out a black T - shirt with Tinker Bell on it and

"BELIEVE" in ghost letters at the bottom with some dark booty - shorts. I grab the piece of paper amd meet Fang in the garage with the bikes. we bike side by side on the side walk, which, had us run into Brad, a guy who just looooved hitting on me. He looked something like Justin Bieber, but a little more... you know... emo. just the way I like 'em... but not exactly my type. ( not HIM any way)

"Hey Maxy," Brad yells as he slids his bike horizantally so we cant go on farther. I sigh and say

"Its a shame you can't ride your bike staright, Brad, I thought those "Specail Ed." classes were teaching you some thing", I then make a face similar to this: **:/ **or **:\ **. He smiles sarcasticlly, and stares at the ground, flipping his hair up and looking at me.

"Thats cute, sugar, 'mind given' me some?"

"No, I think thats what your friend is for... right?" He gritts his teeth and looks down . I smirk and say:

"WE have lives, so WE'RE gonna go do something." I shove by them and take Fangs hand and head to the park agian.

I sit on a gray, old bench and take out the crumpled paper and question him.

" Do you remember that day when we were sent to the office?" he half whispers. I think back to that horrible day and respond

"yea... why?" he nods and then says

"Do remember that drawing of that machine I drew?" I tried peicing it together, but I... couldn't... then he explains it.

"I love drawing pictures of wacky machines, and mechanical wonders. I went home and showed my mother. Do you have any idea what she did? or was doing?" I coulnd't even imagine.

"She had all of my pictures and drawings that I'd given her. She stacked them neatly then brang them down to the paper shredder and shredded them ALL, right in front of me. I ran out of the room and into mine, and wrote that. It felt good, good to write, to just let all my emotions out onto the paper. *shaky breath* and not just that incedent, but all the abuse, all the being different." He looks at me, in the eyes, and gave me an little peice of paper.

" I wrote this too, but I've kept it hidden" I opened it and read it.

A child said to his Mom, "Mommy, I colored your sheets with lipstick" In anger she started to hit her child until he was unconscious. Then, she regretted what she had done, and crying said to her child, "Please open your eyes", But it was too late,his tiny heart had stopped beating. When she walked into her bedroom, The sheet said "I LOVE YOU MOMMY"

I choked a sob then put the paper on the table I cover my face with my hands and Shakily whisper

"W-W-Why would you write THAT, That piece of depressing paper. What were you gonna do next... KILL YOUR SELF?" I emedeintly wish I had'nt asked. Fang shifts uncomfterably. I look up and say

"No."


	3. forgiveness

"No", say again, louder, more agressive, then as he looks into my eyes, and all I see is truth, nasty truth. I start to get up when Fang reaches for me and says

"Wait!" But I pull away and turned and ran, I ran as fast and far as possible.

0_oo_0

After What seemed like forever, I collapsed out of exuastion. As I rolled over on the dewy grass, I felt tears streak down my cheeks. I stared up at the stars until I calmed down, Then I sat up and discovered I had only ran about 4 blocks. I was very out of shape. I got up and call ed my mom. It was 6:00, and getting dark.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" My wonderful mother screeches from the other line. I wait for her to be quiet, then explain, by lying, of course.

"I went to my friend's house, Fang came too, he's gonna hang with her big brother, ok?" I pause,

"And I think I'm gonna sleep over, alright?" My mom sighs and alows it. I hang up and is relived that I got out of it.

0_oo_0

I crawled into the kiddie tunnels and layed in a long, flat one. I sigh in an annoyed way as I hear some one climbing up the slide . I open my eyes to see Fang, crawling up next to me. Then, for some reason, It clicked inside me. I shouldn't be making his life more dramatic, but I should be making it better. Besides, It's not like he'll ever go back, at least if he's happy... So when I thinking all this through, It suprised me when I snuggled closer to him. So I thought _What the heck, might as well go with it... _I sat up and leaned over him. His eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful, it reminded me of when he fell asleep in class. I leaned down and pressed my lips on his and his eyes snapped open. He responded by slowly sitting up and his hands slithering up to my hair. I broke and he looked into my eyes. He no longer had those dark cresents under his eyes, making him more attractive. He smirks and asks

"What was that for?" I smirk bac and say

"My aplolgies", I pause... "You know, for earlier."

A look a of 'Uh -Oh...' plastered his face. I breathe a laugh and explain.

" Dont worry, I told my mom, she thinks we're staying at Nudge's and Iggy's" Nudge and Iggy were brother/sister, and our best friends. He smiles and lays back down. So do I.

0_oo_0

I woke up with Fang eating an egg mcmuffin next to me. I raise an eyebrow and he laughs.

"I had a few bucks so I walked to the Mc Donalds, ok?" He hands me one and I eat it thankfully. I swallow and ask

"when will we be leaving?" He shrugs and says the intelligent:

"I don't know",

**Author's NOTE:**

I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! RLLY! I NEED HELP! (oh, and im srry baout the cliff hanger in cptr 2... it cut off when I posted i guess...) its short, i know... I NEED IDEAS!

*oh, and micheal jackson didnt die... he joined the men in black...*


	4. Poor Jaimy

**OMG guys I'm SO sorry for not posting sooner! If you'll believe it I actually forgot about it! Anyways, I want some reviews. Good ones will make ideas pop up better, questions will be answered in the story (depending on what it is…) and flames will make drama within the story, drama that some FAX fans wouldn't like( is that a threat? NO it's a promise). Also, I will be posting another story(MONSTER), soon. For now it's a one shot, but I might make another chapter if I feel like it. :D OH and fang is gonna be like Shane Dawson…. Look him up on youtube :)**

CHAPTER 4

FANG POV

I'm happy me and Max got over our "dramatic, emo" situation. I have to say though… she is a good kisser…. I wonder if she practiced on anyone… but it's not like I do… ANYWAYS, as I walked to McDonalds, I played the whole scene over again. I watch her run away, feeling like crap, and sit in the slide of the play ground, and sit, and sit, then I hear her climb into the tunnels again. I sigh and go for it.

As I lay down, I almost gasp as she snuggles close. I think 'Whatever' and try to sleep, but I suddenly feel/hear the tunnel creek and I am thinking: _OMFG she is leaning over me what do I do …. _But I am interrupted by her warm, soft, wonderful lips. I open my eyes to see her, leaning over me with her eyes closed and her eyebrows slightly creased. My hand slithers up to the back of her head, keeping her steady. I prop my elbow up so I can be more comfy. She breaks and she opens her eyes and bits her lip in the most adorable way. I smirk and say

"What was that for?" she smiles and tells me for earlier, and then I think about mom and yadda, yadda. I walk inside of the doors snap out of it. Since there is no line, I pull out my 10 bucks and give my order. "To go," I add. The red haired girl at the counter says

"Of course, Taylor Launghter", Oh my god I'm gonna barf. I HATED when people compared me to him. I didn't even LOOK like him. I smile sarcastically and inform

"I REALLY don't like being compared to HIM, so please stop," I pause to look at her name tag "Lissa" She huffs and obviously throws a napkin behind her JUST so she could turn around and pick it up, not bothering with all the other garbage on the floor. She bends over, showing me her pink thong that was under her yellow minni skirt. I gag a little and wait for my order. I notice her red stripper heels. Come on! This is a McDonalds! LITTLE KIDS COME HERE. Dress like you work here, please. I hastily snatch the two sandwiches from the counter make my way out, but I can see Lissa leaning over the counter checking me out. I shiver and shove the door open, and hear as the door is closing:

"LISSA! GO CLEAN UP SOME BARF IN THE PLAY AREA!" I chuckle to myself while I jog back to the playground, were Max was hopefully still sleeping.

MAX POV

Fang and I eat our sandwiches and talk for a while, until some little kids and their parents come and tell us to leave. AS we walk home, holding hand and swinging them as we walk, I just hope the better for Fang. I really hope that he loves me, and that I NEVER want to see him draw blood from himself unless he gets diabetes. And I am serious. We separate and walk in to our house, me yelling "MOM! We're HOOOME!"

My mom says that she had a meeting to go to, so we would be by our selves, with my little brother, Jaimy. Me and Fang lay on the couch together, watching some dumb cartoon with Jaimy sitting on the floor. Even though he was 9, he loved Greek Mythology. Fang kissed my cheek and whispered mushy stuff into my ear, giving me goose bumps, because of his lips brushing against my ear. I then notice Jaimy staring at us, horrified. I jump up and yell "TWISTER TYME!" I grab the game. Fang chuckles and makes a deal with Jaimy that Fang would do whatever he wanted to do for a whole day, if he didn't tell anyone. Jaimy nods, still disturbed.

0_oo_0

Why did I pick the game twister? I mean, all it did was tangle me and Fang together, making Jaimy more uncomfortable. When we eventually collapsed (it's unavoidable in that game) and tangled together, we laughed (Fang and me), not noticing Jaimy's glare of disgust. He stands up and says

"How about a game of blind man's bluff?" I smile and agree. Jaimy volunteers Fang.


	5. Blind man's bluff

Chapter 5

FANG POV

"How do you play Blind – man's bluff?" I ask, hoping it doesn't involve Jaimy touching me, I'm good. Jaimy grins sweetly and explains. "Blind man's bluff is a game that is similar to tag, but the tagger is blind folded…" Oh, joy.

Max spins me 10 times after they put a dew rag over my eyes. I hear them scamper off to hide around the room. I stop spinning, then I hobble around, feeling for them. I hear Max giggle, and wiggle my arms around. The sound of her laughing makes me smile. Suddenly I feel Jaimy run towards me and he kicks me were the sun don't shine. I groan and fall to my knees, one hand taking off the blind fold, the other holding my crotch. Max yells at Jaimy and he growls

"Stay away from my sister, freak".

0_oo_0

So here I sit, on the couch with a pack of frozen veggies held to my crotch. Jaimy ran off to his room and Max and him argue… like full out yelling at each other. I feel like crap. Mentally and physically. Not only have I ruined Max's relationship with her only brother, but I hurt and may be crippled of my manly parts. I sigh. I glance toward the knife drawer in the kitchen. Maybe I should… just a little cut…

Then I think Max. I couldn't do it. A little voice inside me says: _come on Fang. You need to. You're a pitiful, worthless piece of crap anyway. I mean. Your own family doesn't even like you. Why is Max even wasting her breath on you? Just do it. _When I snap out of it, I'm over the sink, with the knife at my skin.I gasp and almost throw the knife. I hear Max at the door. She knocks and asks if I'm alright. Too shocked to answer, my mouth moves and nothing comes out. She opens the door and sees the knife. She pushes me back, grabs the knife, and puts it to her lovely tan skin. My eyes widen and I whisper

"No, Max please" She is trembling, and she is slightly sweating. She shakily whispers:

"How does it feel, Fang, to see the girl you love putting herself in immediate danger, just a slit away? Huh?" I am shaking with rage, now. This is all my fault. She suddenly collapses, into a shaking, crying, sweaty mess. I kneel down and pick her up, and sit her on the counter. She looks at me through tear stained eyes, and tells me something I hadn't thought about.

"Why do you guys cut? I couldn't think about it, hurting myself like that. Yet you could do it and think nothing of it except a feeling, to feel something, instead of being numb. I don't understand how you could have so little respect for yourself that you could tear at your own flesh, and think you have nothing. Fang, you have me, Iggy, Nudge, and we don't wanna see you go. Not like this. I don't care, whether you like me, or not. I refuse to see you hurt yourself. Think of how it felt to you, when I had the knife held to my skin, when I was the one holding it." She continues to cry, but I grab the knife out of her hands and throw it in the trash. She looks up and hoarsely coughs

"We need that to cook" I take it from the trash and put in the drawer again. She is shaking her head softly when I jog back in and she cups my face and kisses me. Damn. It's always her that makes the move. But I go with it. My arms snake around her waist and I moan. I feel her tears on my face, and it saddens me that I caused them. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist as I carry her to her room. Her fingers explore my hair as I lay her gently on the mattress. Well, let's just say that no clothes were shed, since we're only like… 13… and stuff…

MAX POV

I woke up next to Fang that Saturday morning, as I snuggled closer into his chest. However, there is a note next to my pillow. I pick it up and let my eyes adjust. My heart stopped.

_Dear Max,_

_You are to stay away from Fang and you are to go nowhere with him. Your father and I are VERY disappointed in you, young lady. We are thinking of disowning him, because it's just too much of a risk. ..Look I know you love him, but I will not be a grandmother at 44 missy. And I refuse to have you 16 years old and pregnant. I just will not have it. When you wake I will have made up my mind. Take this as a lesson, not a punishment. The day you need to worry is the day that I don't say anything. _

Mom,


	6. Jacky who?

Chapter 6

MAX POV

I felt rage echo inside me, and I crumple up the letter. Of course, my mom was at her workshop again, so we had the whole day together… with Jaimy. I got up and shook Fang. He mumbles and I shake him again. His eyebrows crease and he rolls onto his back. I think _why can't he ever just wake up? _I lean over and give him a peck on the lips then head out to make whatever doesn't involve fire. I decide on cereal.

Jaimy comes running in with his pajamas on, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He grumbles

"Max? Did you burn the cereal? …again?" I sheepishly grin. All I did was pour the milk and the whole thin went up in flames. I just can't cook. I suck. From in my room I hear a noise, it sounded like:

"CARL! THERE IS A DEAD HUMAN IN OUR HOUSE!" and then another voice saying:

"Oh, hey! When did he get here?" I shake my head when I see Fang on my laptop watching something called 'Llamas with hats'.

After we eat our cereal, (that Jaimy made) I went upstairs to read my book: Bloody Jack **(it's a real book, my favorite series … except for MR) **and I hear Fang turn on the TV down stairs. I wonder why Jaimy so quiet…

JAIMY POV

I hate Fang, and Max. Why is she defending that loser? He is worthless. I had jumped out the window and packed an overnight bag. I was going to my friend Jacky's house. Jacky, my crazy best friend, was an amazing singer and she LOVED Avril Lavinge. She dressed like a rocker, and had shoulder length sandy, curly hair. I looked in her 1st story window. She was dancing around her black room, full of skulls and posters. She wore a hot pink skirt and a black tank – top… with a skull on it… I tapped on the window 8 times, our secret number. She stops and runs to the window. I wave and am immediately happy. She opens the window and I crawl in. She hugs me and asks , with her sing – song voice, what I'm doing here. I shrug and answer:

"I was pissed off", I looked at her bunk bed and climb up. There, I find her black cat with one white paw, Pinkie. I pet her and she meows. She runs over to her recording station. Yes, she was that rich. She turn on the karaoke for Avril Lavinge – Sk8r Boi. I can't help but laugh. She starts with:

**He was a boy, she was a girl.**

**Can I make it any more obvious?**

**He was a punk, and she did ballet,**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her, but she'd never tell,**

**the secret that she wanted him as well.**

**She was a Sk8r boi, she said see ya l8r boy.**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**5 years from now, she sits at home.**

**Feeding the baby, she's all alone.**

**She turns on TV, and guess who she sees?**

**Sk8r boi rocken' up Mtv.**

**She calls up her friends they already know.**

**And they've got tickets to see his show.**

**She tags along, and stands in the crowd.**

I zone out and watch her sing the rest. When she finishes, smile at her and tell her she was awesome. She smiles back. Then we look around on youtube until I notice that she fell asleep. I put the computer away and climb up on the top bunk and fall asleep, smiling. I love that crazy girl.

FANG POV

Max just broke the news. Why were we so stupid? Now, I was getting disowned. I couldn't go back. I just couldn't. I sat on my bed, with my knees to my chest. Thinking about who I could trust, were I would go, and what would happen. Without Max there to stop me… I don't know what would become of me. _Your acting stupid, Fang. Everything will be ok… you'll see…_ an unsure voice whispered in my head. Key word: unsure. This sucks. Why did I have to be so stupid. …. FML … why am I alive? I'm exactly what Jaimy said I am… a freak, a loser… I never had a chance with Max… and its damn cold. I think, putting my covers around me. Suddenly I hear Max screech:

"WHERE THE HELL IS JAIMY?" I bolt up and race to Jaimy's room. There is a note on the window:

_I hate both of you, and I've gone to let off some steam… but I will never accept Fang, ever. And It was me who ratted you guys out. Max, I'm trying to protect you, Fang is a disgusting, stupid, emo loser… you're out of his league. Get someone who is for you, not someone you constantly have to comfort so that they won't kill themselves. I'll be back in the morning sometime… bye_

Max crumble up the letter and throws it and screams. She is about to leave the house when I grab her and swing her into my arms, and give her a hug. Not a big hug, just a… you know… a pleasant hug. She pushes me back and yells:

"Please, Fang, it is not the time. I need to teach that kid lesson" I keep her still in my iron grasp and wrap my arms around her waist and I look deep into her brown eyes and say "He will be back in the morning, so cool it." She sighs and looks up at me and whispers into my chest:

"I just don't want him to get hurt…. Or worse" I sigh and hug her tightly, then we go to bed, in our own rooms. 


	7. We're comin' Fang!

Chapter 7

MAX POV

I Blink open my tired eyes as the morning rays of sunlight came streaming in. Something wasn't right. I get up and stretch... then look around my room. Nothing out of the ordinary… I get up and get dressed, and then I go down stairs to see if mom is there, it was Wednesday, so she should be home. I look around and it seems as if no one is awake. I wonder into Fang's room, and there's a note on the pillow. My heart stops.

"!" I screech, letter in hand, even though I haven't read it yet. When there's no answer, I bolt to my parent's room. No one. I walk to Fang's room, and lie down on his bed, and read the note.

_Dear Max:_

_I know your panicked and angry, but I am going to be adopted by Iggy's family, so don't worry. We're probably not gonna see each other again for a while… but we can meet at the park… or something… Oh and please don't do anything to Jaimy that you'll *probably* regret… I will miss you with all my heart…. and I refuse to pick up any knives, because just thinking of you and I'm grateful. …. I… I love you…_

_ Fang._

JAIMY WILL PAY.

JAIMY POV

I wake up with Jacky's sent lingering in my nose as I snuggle closer to the pillows. I open my eyes to see Jacky, staring at me with a straight face. I raise an eyebrow, as if to say:

"Why are you watching me?"

Jacky then asks "Whatcha doin'?" I sigh and respond: "Waking up"

I then hear another Avril Lavinge song, and I believe it's called 'I'm with you' and Jacky starts dancing around. Her parents call her to breakfast and she dashes out of the room. I go to my bag and pull out an energy bar and eat it. Boy, will Max be PO-ed. Oh well.

I get dressed and I walk down the stairs. Jacky's parents didn't really care what she did, as long as she wasn't preggo until 23. They welcome me to the table and there is no talking. At all. They are all on cell phone, and it looks like their texting each other. I want my family to be like this…

After breakfast, I head back to my house and see Max, crying on the porch step. I run up to her and ask what's wrong. She looks at me through tear streaked eyes and says that Fang was disowned. I silently and mentally celebrated. She saw the grin on my face and she jumped on me. She dragged me inside and tied my to a pole. She picked up the pole and dragged me even further to kitchen so she could put a gag in my mouth. She has mentally snapped.

MAX POV

I walk around a now tied up Jaimy, and tell him my plan. We were gonna get Fang back, and we were gonna come back here. If Fang wasn't welcome, we would live off the world, and on our own. Jaimy wiggled and mumbled as if to stop me, but no one could do that now. OHHH no. I grabbed my backpack and headed out. I was going to Iggy and Nudge's house.

**I bet you guys are wondering when Gazzy will show up. He's getting there, as fast as he can. Anyway, thank u all for the reviews! I cried when I read them all! And laughed too! I'm soo happy! I mean, it is my dream to be a writer! And I'm a…. 45th of the way there? Idk and Idc! I'm just so happy and I want to thank you all! :D more chapters and better event for everyone! :D**


	8. I'm Not letting go!

**Ok, a couple things. I made a typo and didn't notice. They [max &fang] are in 8****th**** grade. I know am I kidding? 13 and in 6****th**** grade. -_- wow. Anyhoo, no one has said anything about Gazzy… do u all know how unloved he must feel? Oh well. He's gonna be in this story somehow. And ideas are welcome, if u wanna suggest anything. I will try to post every 2 to 3 days. Ok, and a disclaimer, since I haven't done one yet, **_**I don't own MR, because if I did, Lissa, Dylan, Angel, and Jeb would have tragically died, in a horrible way. And I don't own any songs/artist that are named in here! **_

… **ON WITH THE STORYYYY:**

CHAPTER 8

Fang POV

As I was unpacking my things at the orphanage, I saw an 8 year old kid with blonde, spiky hair sitting on the lumpy bed next to mine. We looked at each other and I spoke.

"The name's Fang… you?" he looks at me, the edge of his mouth curving up into a hook. He said his name is Gazzy. We shake and he asks why I'm here when I'm so old. I look around and I notice that it's all little kids. I look out the window and see a blonde little girl running and frolicking with other little girls. I sigh and think of Max, but I'm interrupted by Gazzy telling me that the blonde girl was his sister, Angel.

"Cool," I mutter and after I unpack the rest of my belongings. I come across a picture of me and Max in 5th grade, laughing together at recess. That picture was put in the yearbook. I sigh and lay on the bed, starring up at Max, her hair, her eyes, remembering her voice. I jump a little when Gazzy is at the foot of the bed and says:

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you come?" I sat up and got comfortable, for this would be a long story. But the only question I ached over was: When would Iggy's parents pick me up?

MAX POV

I knocked on the tan door to Nudge's 2 story house. No answer. So I look into windows. No one. I sigh with frustration and go around the back. NO BODY. I kick the wall and hear some birds fly from the top of the house. I walk to the mat at the front door. I pick it up and see another note. WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOTES? I read it, and they had gone to adopt Fang. I cursed in frustration. Then, an almost silent thought floated through my mind like mist. _Is Fang worth it? Worth the stress, anger, and heartbreak? _

I gasped and shamed myself. Of course, Nudge knew that I would go looking for Fang, so she left a note. What now? I couldn't go to the orphanage because 1: I wouldn't get there in time and 2: I had no clue were the heck the orphanage was. I didn't even know we had a local orphanage… So I would have to wait.

FANG POV

So, me and Gazzy have become pretty tight, judging that we are the oldest ones there. It was a gloomy place to be, but most kids seemed pretty happy there.

While Gazzy showed me around, I saw Iggy and Nudge's family sheepishly walk in the door. I wave and their faces light up. I continued walking, though. Gazzy looked down. He asked sadly

"Who are they?" I explain to him the whole story, how me and Max met, how we were together, how we… separated… He nodded and laughed when I told him about Jaimy. When he finished laughing, he said

"That's cool, man." I nod and am happy that I'll get to see Max again. However, Gazzy seemed down. He seemed to have read my mind. "It's hard watching your friends come and go, going to happy families… The only one I'm close to is Angel. She doesn't understand when her friends, being 5 and 6, leave and never return. I just want to get adopted and leave. That's it." I look down at Gazzy, who had stopped walking and was trembling, staring at the floor. I put my arm around his shoulder. I'll work something out for him… hopefully. I stare out the dirty window were we stopped. I watched the little kids play with the play ground equipment. I suddenly feel a lot like a stalker.

_Fang, would you please come to the front office? _

A loud speaker boomed from above. All the children stopped playing, but they all sighed when it wasn't their name called.

I retraced my steps to the office were I had seen Iggy's family. They were filling out papers, and talking to the lady at the desk. I sighed happily then walked toward them. Then I thought of Gazzy. Was I really gonna see if they would take him in? … As I thought of this Iggy and Nudge came over and asked how I was feeling.

"Can we take my bud Gazzy and his sister, too?" I blurt, absent mindedly. Iggy looked taken back, as well as Nudge. They asked in unison: "WHO?" Then I tell them about him and they go to ask their parents. Their mom looks ecstatic, and the dad looks a bit skeptic. I suddenly witness the shame of guy giving into a girl. The Father says 'alright' and they sign the papers for Gazzy & Angel.

I turn around to see Gazzy walking back to the bedrooms. I motion him over with a straight face. He looks sad. I sigh and say, suddenly very boisterous, "Their gonna let you and your sister come along, man!" His frown melts into a smile and he thanks me.

"No problem," I say, and Iggy comes and stands next to me and asks, quietly : "Was that him?" I nod and say "yep". Iggy nods and says: "cool".

MAX POV

I Jump up from the ground when I see their car rumble into the drive way. I quickly hide, because Fang would try to avoid me… and I don't want that. I before I crouch behind the pillar next to the front door, I notice to other kids with them. They looked to be brother and sister, because of their matching blonde hair and blue eyes.

Fang is walking behind Iggy, and nudge was with the two littler kids. As Fang went into the door way, I quickly slipped in, finding my way into Iggy's navy blue room. I sit on his bed and wait. I could hear them in the kitchen getting a snack. They were talking about me. I flitted to the closet, hiding behind all the hung up clothes. I almost melt when I see Fang, all perfect and such. Iggy shuts the bedroom door and asks Fang if He misses me. I hold my breath.

"You have no idea how much I miss Max, I mean, it's like gravity isn't holding me to earth, it's her, **(lol Jacob Black, anyone? xD)**" Iggy laughs and sits next to him and they talk about their girlfriends. Iggy's being Ella, my step sister. I try not to gag to much when Iggy talks about her… he is just so… verbally descriptive… *shiver*. Finally after like, 6 hours, the phone rings and Iggy picks it up. After he hangs up he walks back into the room and tells Fang that my mom can't find me. Fang goes really pale. Fang takes the phone and is talking really fast. Him and Iggy move to the hallway. This is my chance.

I crawl out of the closet, my legs cracking because of stiffness. I lay on the bed, grabbing one of Iggy's motorcycle magazines on the table. I pretend like I've been lying there the whole time. Fang walks back in, his head hanging. Iggy sees me and covers his mouth to keep from laughing his head off. Fang turns around to raise an eyebrow at Iggy, then turns back around to see me, smirking at him. He breathed one word.

"Max" I hold in a chuckle.

"Fang" I respond. Then, he practically jumps on me, kissing my cheeks, neck and lips, and hugging me tightly. I am mildly surprised. I love this boy. He means a lot to me, and that's why I came here for him. I want to be with him forever. And ever.

FANG POV

I can't believe Max's stupid mother lost Max. She probably committed suicide know she could be with her boyfriend forever. I walk be into Iggy's mediocre navy blue room, my eyes staring at the gray rug. I hear Iggy's hand over his mouth. I turn around; raising my eyebrow, wondering what could be so surprising or funny at a time like this. I turn back around, too full of grief to care. I let my eyes wonder to the occupied bed.

MAX. Max was lying on the bed. Before I thought of anything to say, I hugged her, and kissed her, too. She kissed me back, happily. I hugged her again. I wasn't ever gonna let go. Until Iggy's mom…I mean, MY mom… called us for pizza.

Meat lover's pizza and Cheese pizza. Max and I held hands the whole way to the kitchen, lying to mom that Max's mom knew she was here. We got the same thing and sat down on the couch with my new family: Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Max got along with all of them.

Everything was perfect, until Max's half – drunken mother got here. We all stopped laughing, because we were having a really good time. She had a murderous look on her face and screeched when she saw Max. Max pulled away from me to comfront her mom.

"HOW DARE YOU! DEFY ME? BEING WITH THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BOY? I OUTTA"

"I love him, mom." Max interrupts, calmly staring her mother in the eye.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID I LOVE FANG, MOM! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU ALWAYS LIKED JAIMY MORE! YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!" Max yelled back. I felt a surge of pride when Max said she loved me. I thought I would add to the cause.

I got up next to Max and kissed her. I stole a glance at Ms. Martinez. Her face was twisted with anger and disgust. We let go and I slithered my arm around her waist, locking Max to me. I wasn't letting her go back. She would be miserable. The expected came then:

"YOUR NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!" spat Ms. Martinez before making her dramatic exit. Max heaved a heavy sigh, then sat back down; my arm still around her. As she leaned her head on my shoulder, I felt happy.

**WOW! Sorry guys. I haven't really** **been working on this story too much… I've concentrated on my other …. 4? Yeah. I'll try to update more! I promise :D **

**TELL ME READERS! IF YOU WERE A CAT, WHAT WOULD YOU LOOK LIKE?**

**Leave creative and interesting answers in the review boxes!**

**~xXR&RXx~**

**Emoticon of the chapter: 0.0**


	9. Our Concert

**Alright, a theme song for this chapter is: Lighters- Eminem (clean) I love that song ^.^ Also, Gym Class Heroes: Stereo hearts :D enjoy what *might* be the last chapter! I have enjoyed writing this! Thank you all! 3**

Chapter 9

FANG POV

Max and I sat on the couch for a long time. Even after everyone left, we still sat there. A little while after Ms. Martinez left, Max started quietly sobbing onto me. I hugged her and held her close. She was safe in my arms, because as long as I held her, NOTHING would hurt her. And that was a promise.

MAX POV

This sucks SO much. I thought, sniffling and snuggling into Fang as he hugged me tighter. I really did love him. I loved how he got rid of my tears, and how he made me feel safe. He gently pushed me over so that I was lying on the couch. I was tired.

I looked at the clock, 12:30am. He lied next to me, and kissed me lightly on the lips. It felt like a cup of coffee, waking me up. I tugged lightly as his black, thick, messy hair. I felt him grin against my mouth. He is the most beautiful boy.

His arm snaked behind my torso and his other arm held him up. He propped me up and let his fingers explore my hair. I smiled as he kissed trails down my neck. He stopped at my collar bone. I sunk down so that he was on top and passionately kissed him.

This was the same boy from 5 years before, in fourth grade. The same boy my mom adopted and the same boy I had my first kiss with. The same beautiful, caring, sensitive boy. He was my rock, yet soft enough for me to move. He was perfect. I felt my hand slither under his black shirt and run along his smooth, 6 pack. I breathed a laugh as they twitched under my fingers. Fang was ticklish. He took off his shirt and I wrapped my arms around him.

I look down and see him tugging at my shirt, gently. Ok. I slid off my pink shirt. I felt his velvet skin brush mine, giving me goose bumps. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more. He looked down at my chest and tugged lightly at the bra strap. It made me nervous, but I trusted him. I nodded my head, yes. He unsnapped the back. I took a breath. Off the bra went. I opened my eyes and looked at him, letting him see my nervousness. He never looked down at my chest. He just looked into my chocolate, trusting eyes. I could see something I'd never seen in his black eyes before. It was swirling around, sparkling. It was trust, and contentment.

"I love you, Fang" I whisper, hugging him tightly. I let all of me touch him, even my chest. He took in a surprised breath. Then I felt him relax. He hugged me back. He whispered into my ear, his lips tickling my ear: "I love you too, Max. Don't EVER forget that" I smiled and we fell asleep like that; peaceful, and contented.

Then, I noticed something. We all ended up happy. We're all right we should be. I looked through the window; the stars reminded me of lighters. Millions of lighters at a concert. I looked down at a sleeping Fang. Our life, the concert that those little Lighters lit up, and cheered on. Yeah. I like that. ^.^

**Ok guys. That was like, a touching Chapter. I don't think It will be the last. … The Weird Kid 2? Lol, maybe. What should happen to Jaimy? Or to the future of Max and Fang? Should Dylan get involved? I don't know! There are too many options. I really loved writing this story guys! Thank you for your unbreakable support! :D I love you all!**

** -Macey101catlover**


	10. THE WEIRD KID 2 IS OUT!

**ATTENTION! I HAVE MADE **_**THE WEIRD KID 2!**_** GO CHECK IT OUT! GO TO MY PROFILE, SCROLL DOWN TO MY STORIES AND LOOK FOR IT! **

**I would love if you read the continuation of my favorite story that I've ever written I just can stop their story from unfolding. However, this half will be like, horror movie like. Lots of drama… If you want less just holla ;D THANK YOU GUYS! WITHOUT YOUR SUPPORT I WOULD NEVER HAVE KEPT GOING!**

**-Macey **


End file.
